


Take Flight

by VividOrchid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Dusk, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividOrchid/pseuds/VividOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racing in the midnight sky is the most fun any immortal bloodsucker could have. </p><p>Another drabble dump for the about-to-come Vampire AU / Come Dusk One Piece AU. A personal attempt to write fast-pace action scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

“Are you ready?” 

There isn’t a single star visible on the dark sky, but a thousand tiny lights from the houses and street lamps are good enough. The town where they currently reside isn’t as big as the previous one; a quiet place far from the city, adorned with historical buildings made of stones. A perfect spot for those who owns the world after the sun is down. But for both Luffy and Sabo, there is another thing which is just as exciting as hunting an unfortunate passerby. 

Rather, it is Luffy who suggests it to Sabo out of boredom. They just move in, so why not doing a bit of exploration.

Standing on top of a flat roof, the black-haired boy shows his widest grin. “I’m always ready! Been waiting to show you what I’ve learned, Sabo!”

Beside him, Sabo lets out a patient ‘huff’. “Well, then” His lips form a challenging smile while he puts the goggles on. “I’d expect a future king to impress me” 

“You’ll be impressed!” Luffy waves at a tiny bat, which has been fluttering besides him for quite some time. Heeding his master’s call, the small creature lands on his hand before transforming into a pair of aviator glasses that Luffy promptly puts on. The wind blows his red cape, but it isn’t a strong one. A victory for him is guaranteed. 

Taking a long, deep breath, the two brothers face a long walkway of the roof. “On the count of three” Sabo says. “One” 

Luffy cracks his neck to the left and right, feeling his breathing speeds up. 

“Two” 

_Focus_ , he mutters. _Focus_. 

“Three!” 

And off they dash at lightning speed. Without hesitation, the youngest vampire takes a big leap as he runs close to the roof’s edge, letting himself float in the air. His cape waves lightly before splitting in half to form a pair of large, black wings. Gathering the air beneath them, Luffy flaps his wings at the strongest current to move over several blocks of houses beneath him. 

For a moment he doesn’t think of Sabo, putting his entire might on going forward and avoiding obstacles. Just when he’s about to reach a tall building, a dark shadow flashes upward from beneath him, prompting Luffy to maneuver to the right before he could hit the wall and lifts himself higher. Sabo is catching up on him, leaping from one building to another without breaking his speed. 

“Nice one, brother!” Luffy shouts, flying close to him. “But I won’t give up yet!” 

“To the town’s border then!” Sabo replies, the corner of his lips forms a grin. “Loser must treats the winner!” he continues before jumping down to the next building, landing on his shoulders and rolls forward up his legs again. 

“No way I’m gonna lose!” 

With that, Luffy gathers all his strength to make his wings flaps faster. The town’s houses now look like a dash of blurry images beneath him as he keeps adding speed to his flight. The skin on his face feels like it’s being pulled backward from the pressure, forcing the vampire to half-close his eyelids. It’s almost impossible to keep track on Sabo now. 

Fortunately for him, the town’s border - marked by a thickening row of pine trees - is up ahead. Luffy’s chest swells with bubbling joy and anticipation to secure victory. So much that it takes him a split second too late to notice a towering electricity pole right in front of him. He makes a sudden brake, but all of the force generated from his flight throws him rolling forward. A shock, followed by pain, envelopes him as he hits the pole and is propelled further. 

But he notices someone shouting his name in the distance. Just as soon as he hears it, his body is being pulled into a hug, followed by another shock and a muffled grunt of pain. It is when he makes a rough landing on the ground does he realizes that Sabo is the one protecting him when they hit a tree. 

“Sabo!” The young vampire tries to stand up, ignoring the lingering pain. His aviator glasses has turned into the familiar again, now hovering above Sabo who curls on his side and clenches his teeth. 

“Are you alright?” Luffy kneels beside the blonde male. Fear is visible on his face when he takes off Sabo’s goggles to rub his cheek, secretly hoping it will soothe the pain. 

“M'okay…” Sabo coughs and moans as he lies on his back. “Broke a few ribs…”

“They’ll heal, right?” 

“Yeah…”

They are silent for a moment, with Luffy caressing on Sabo’s cheek and hair. Then Sabo speaks again, “Impressive speed you got there”

“Thanks” Luffy wipes a dirt off his forehead, then blushes at the memory of his last note fail. “Damn pole getting in my way” 

“You have to be careful, then” The older vampire nudges his little brother’s cheek with a mock punch. “Anyway, who’s the winner?”

Luffy lets out a long 'ugh’. “I dunno. Guess we both lose, hitting a tree and all”

“I guess so” Sabo laughs a little at the disappointment. “But I must say your flight skill is getting better. That’s a plus” 

Luffy grins again, slowly feeling his fear being replaced by warmth at the compliment. “Eheheh, so does your running and jumping. I wanna see that again”

Bowing down, the young vampire gives the blonde man a peck on the lips. 

“Next time I’m going to win for real”


End file.
